


Study Motivation Drabbles

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: If you ever need study encouragement from your favourite spn character search no more. Mick, Chuck, Ketch, Crowley and Gabriel are all very encouraging sweethearts.





	1. Can do this - Mick Davies

Title: Can do this – Exam Week Drabble I  
Characters: Mick x Reader  
Words: ~410

“I can’t do this” You whispered, there were books everywhere on the floor, your desk, even the spare chair. Your room was a mess and you were right in the middle of it, sitting cross-legged on the floor, back and head against a wall. “No way”  
“What are you doing?” A soft British voice asked. Mick was standing in the door of your bunker room, he looked concerned at you while he politely ignored the mess you made.  
“I wanted to proof that I can be just as great a hunter as Sam and Dean” you confessed quietly, looking down at your toes instead of at him. Truth be told you wanted to impress him most, but he didn’t need to know that since you had absolutely nothing impressive to show off. “But I never had a hunter dad or fancy school who taught me Latin and hell knows what other ancient language. All I wanted was get some kind of online degree to show them I’ve got what it takes too.”  
By now there were tears collecting in your eyes and you hastily turned your head so he wouldn’t see. This wasn’t just about proofing a point to them, it was also about proofing to yourself that you were actually of help and not some dead weight holding them back. But by the way your screen blinked red, marking an error, after every answer you entered you were probably right with the feeling that you weren’t cut out to be part of the Winchester and friends extended family business.  
“Hey, love” Suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder and someone carefully pulled the laptop from your lap “don’t beat yourself up over this. I actually know for a fact that you are a great hunter.”  
“Mick…” You sighed, you didn’t want his pitting encouragements. This was just like telling a kid that you love them even if they didn’t make the team. It sucked! And you were about to protest and tell him you didn’t need this, but before you could say anything else Mick went on.  
“But if this degree means so much to you, I’ll help. We’ll show them what you can do” His eyes went to move over the Latin words marked red on the screen while his hand silently travelled from your shoulder to your hand. He squeezed it encouragingly not letting go afterwards but holding on. You swallowed thickly, trying to will down the initial feeling of defeat.  
“Thank you”


	2. Cheat Sheet - Chuck

Title: Cheat Sheet – Exam Week Drabble II  
Characters: Chuck x Reader  
Words: ~330

“You’re not cheating, are you?” A serious voice asked over your shoulder looking down at a sheet that said ‘cheat sheet’ in bright colours right on top. You smiled at Chuck as you turned slightly in your chair so you could see his slightly scolding face.  
“If I were I wouldn’t announce it right on top” You laughed cheerfully “Relax the professor lets us all prepare one sheet to take into the exam room with us. He calls them cheat sheets.”  
“What’s the point of an exam if he lets you cheat?” Chuck kept asking, his arms were crossed over his chest and he still looked very disapproving. It might come with the fact that your boyfriend was the creator of the universe but some days he had a very strong sense of justice. And while that was kind of annoying sometimes, other times – like right now – when you were right and he just didn’t understand this specific concept of fairness he was downright adorable. The small frown on his face formed small lines on his forehead and his already intense eyes looked even stormier.  
“Well he says that whatever we put on this sheet we put a lot of thought into it. We would have to choose carefully the things we were struggling with. Which in turn means we evaluated our strengths and weaknesses for the subject” You explained “So this is a way of helping us study.”  
“That’s” Chuck looked confused for a second while he bounced the idea around his head. You could almost see his thought process moving from sceptical to considering all the way to surprise. “That’s actually a great idea.”  
“And not cheating” You grinned already turning back to your sheet, but someone spun your chair around to place a kiss on your nose. You huffed and pulled up your nose in a small wiggle, sending Chuck a playful glare “Hey I’m studying. No distracting or I’ll have to cheat after all.”


	3. Halfway there - Ketch

Title: Halfway there – Exam Week Drabble III  
Characters: Arthur Ketch x Reader  
Words: ~320

“You know you can do better than that, (y/n)” A very strict voice said behind you and you sighed. Arthur Ketch had a talent to always, always push your limits. In the end you were normally glad he did, because damn did it feel good to research beyond your limits but on the way there was often a struggle.  
“This is hard you know?” You informed him with a snap “Not everyone in here is a Men of Letters by graduation. Some have to actually pass the entrance test.”  
“And right now you’re not giving it your best” He told you sternly, ignoring your snarky attitude. It caused you to get even angrier. He never had to pass a stupid test to be a part of this stupid organization, neither did Mary or Sam. But of course you were not some famous Winchester or fancy academy graduate, so after ‘signing up’ your first ‘assignment’ was ‘pass the test’. At first test didn’t sound too bad, you expected a solo hunt to prove yourself and your abilities. Huh. Big fat wrong. They actually made you sit an exam like some school girl. The mere thought made you mad at their entire stupid organization.  
“How would you know?”  
“I can see at least three wrong answers from where I’m standing” You could almost see the crocked up eyebrow without looking at him, sometimes Ketch was an insufferable arrogant ass. Most of the time if you thought about it really. So you were about to snap again when his voice softened a little “I know you hate this, but you’re halfway there. Just… Try to take this serious and do your best?”  
“Fine” You sighed, resting your head on your hand while going over your answers once again.  
“That’s my girl” He said much quieter and you could have sworn you heard a bit of relief and pride in there.


	4. Hard Work - Crowley

Title: Hard work– Exam Week Drabble IV  
Characters: Crowley x Reader  
Words: ~310

“You could stop looking like that?” Crowley’s voice was filled with irritation. The king of hell sat on his throne, going over soul contracts and statistics, but every once in a while his eyes would automatically wander over to where you were sitting. The court wasn’t as busy as usual so only some of the insufferable idiots he called his subjects were hanging around harassing him about issues they could easily solve themselves if they would use their own heads for once.  
“This sucks” You declared without looking up from the heavy book in your lap. Your finger marked the line you were on and Crowley studied the lines that appeared on your face as you stared at the pages in concentration.  
“You don’t have to…” He started, his irritated tone softening a little, but you interrupted before he could even finish.  
“But I want to” You snapped “I want to be able to help. And if I have to read this stupid book on business administration so be it.”  
“You’re quite stubborn, darling” Crowley couldn’t keep the amused fondness out of his voice. He truly admired you for your patience and strong will to learn something that had absolutely nothing to do with what your job used to be before you met him.  
“I learned from the best” You mumbled while your finger moved onto the next line. Crowley watched you as your eyes sparkled with confusion and understanding. It was a beautiful sight and he found himself distracted from his own work. You were so dedicated and determined to learn, every day he saw you putting all that hard work into learning he fell a tiny bit more in love with you. He had chosen not only the woman he loved as queen but also someone who was the perfect partner to rule at his side.


	5. Believe In You - Gabriel

Title: Believe in you – Exam Week Drabble V  
Characters: Gabriel x Reader  
Words: ~330

“Finals day isn’t it?” A quiet voice asked behind you and you spun around surprised. There, in the middle of an ordinary college hallway, stood Gabriel, trickster and archangel. His eyes sparkled though they were filled with kind understanding. Remembering the same sparkle from years ago when you first met even with your nerves on edge a small smile appeared on yours lips. That kind sparkle was what had tripped you off in the first place, giving away that no way was he just a trickster. Because at least towards you he had always been nothing but kind.  
“What are you wearing?” You laughed as you looked him up and down in a worn-out janitor uniform. True it looked a bit like the very uniform he had worn when you first met him on a hunt, but it also looked ridiculous and way too large.  
“I’m blending in” He crocked an eyebrow “I can’t let my favourite girl sit her final exam without me.”  
Your heart filled with warmth at the knowledge that he came specifically for you. After all those countless times Gabriel had faked his death already it was always a bit risky to go out. Especially since your favourite angel had a talent for sticking out and making heads turn. He was a natural entertainer.  
“Thank you” You breathed, giving him a tight hug. Finally passing that last year was already a very emotional experience but having the person you fell head over heels in love with be at your side felt even better. With Gabriel you weren’t just a hunter, he made you feel like you could be anything in the world. It was thanks to his strong believe in you that you dared going against every hunter instinct, staying in one place long enough to get an actual college degree.  
“Always” He kissed your hair before loosening the embrace to look you deep into your (y/e/c) eyes “Now go and pass that last exam. I believe in you, sugar.”


End file.
